A Fresh Start
by StUpIdLoVeLeTtEr
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts and took their love with them to college, where Bella got pregnant. They fell more in love than ever and decided after they got out of school they wanted another child and got pregnant again, but things turned sour and they fell apart. And now they are given a second chance, what will happen now? Run from it or rekindle their love?
1. BBQ

Chapter 1 BBQ

**BPOV**

I was laying peacefully in my bed when I was jolted awake by a little body running in and jumping on me at full force. My daughter Sophie decided she would be my alarm clock this morning.

"Mommy! Wake up!" my little five year old yelled in my ear; making me jump a little at the high pitched sound. I sat up groggily and looked down at my little smiling angel.

She had my eyes and her hair was brown but in the sunlight you could see the red she got from her father. She's the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen. I smiled down at my little princess then got a little playful glare on my face as she sunk back with a big smile, she knows this look.

"Now Miss Soph, why did you have to wake mommy up,-I asked playfully as I pounced on top of her and started tickling her vigorously-you know what happens when you wake mommy up!"

She squealed with laughter as I tickled her to no end; I'm usually not a morning person, but hearing my daughter's laughter in the morning warms my heart.

"I'm sorry! Mommy, stop it!" she screamed through laughs. I giggled and released her reluctantly.

"Okay sweet girl. What do we have lined up for today?" I asked as my daughter followed my movement and laid on her stomach with her chin in her hands, facing me.

"Mommy did you forget about the cook out at Masens house?"

Damn. I did forget, well glad she reminded me.

"Of course I didn't. I just wanted to see if you remembered. Okay, now let mommy get dressed and then I will come in and help you find something okay?"

She nodded happily as we jumped off the bed and she ran to her room. I shook my head as I walked into my closet to find something to wear for a cook out to a house full of people that I know very well and happen to have gone to school with and am the mother of two of the children attending-well three including Sophie-…great.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash jean shorts and a Black Bandeau Top and my white braided t-strap sandals. I then walked over to my jewelry box and pulled on the crystal heart necklace that Sophie's father gave me before I had her. And her twin….oh boy.

I shook my head then walked into Sophie's pink room where everything princess was found. I smiled as she stood at the end of her bed with a big smile on her face all excited and ready for the day as I walked over to her smaller walk-in closet and pulled out a pretty sundress for her.

It was pink of course, it was a spaghetti strap, and I grabbed a pair of pink flip flops to match it.

"Okay Miss Soph get dressed and meet me downstairs okay?"

She nodded her cute little head and eagerly began pulling her dress on. I shook my head as I went downstairs to grab my Iphone to look at the directions I got from Masen's aunt Alice….she told me I had to come so there was no getting out of it.

I picked up my star bucks frappicino right as Sophie bounded down the stairs fully dressed and excited to get going. I smiled as we headed out to the car. I drove a ford escape because I had Sophie so it seemed to be the best car.

I didn't even look at the directions Alice gave me because I already knew where Esme and Carlisle Cullen live. I was there everyday when I was in high school, I dated their son Edward for a very, very long time. And after I had Sophie we decided we'd split. I didn't want to and it still hurts like hell sometimes because I miss him….and my boys, Masen doesn't know me and Ethan doesn't know me as well as I wish he did.

Once Soph was already to go in her car seat we were on our way to the Cullen home. I was really nervous about all of this but I knew everything would be okay, well I can only hope really. Sophie was listening to one of her favorite little kid CD's as I was driving, she was preoccupied and singing along happily in her little pink princess car seat. I love watching her in her own little world, she is so adorable.

I finally pulled into the drive at Esme and Carlisle's mansion and was breath taken, I haven't seen it in so long I just couldn't believe it was still this beautiful. Especially in the summer here in California.

Sophie was out and running for the front door before I could even get out. I was going to call out to her when I saw who she was running to. A little boy the same height as her with the same eyes, and the same hair color. It was Masen, my baby boy that I never got to know beyond holding him after giving birth.

I sighed before walking up the walkway and into the house I spent so many years in. I looked around to see where the two of them went and saw them running to the backyard so I followed. I pulled my hand through my wavy mess that I call hair nervously as I walked outside with my ray bans firmly placed over my eyes.

"Hi Sophie. Where's your mom sweetie?" I heard Esme's sweet voice ask my daughter and when she pointed over at me I nearly lost it.

Esme looked up with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. She started walking quickly toward me and the next thing I knew she was crushing me to her and saying how much she missed me. And I told her the same. Today may just be a good day…unless Edward is here…..lord help me.

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning to my two boys yelling at each other…

_Oh boy here we go. _

I thought as I rolled out of bed and trudged into the room the boys shared in our two bed room apartment, I don't make enough to have something nicer an bigger. But I would like to someday. I walked into the boys' room and saw Ethan and Masen going at it over clothes to wear for today…..yup their definitely Bella's kids. Ah, Bella, I miss her so much.

"Okay! Hey! Enough!" I yelled over my two boys' screaming. They looked up at me with apologetic looks. I get woken up to their yelling and screaming a lot and they know how much it makes me mad.

I looked to my ten year old son, Ethan, who should know better and he just hung his head in shame. Then I looked to my five year old, Masen, who didn't know better just yet but will very soon I promise you that.

"Okay boys. Let's do this. Ethan grab your clothes and get dressed in the bathroom. And Mas, you get dressed in here."

They nodded and Ethan grabbed his jean shorts, converse, and black t-shirt before heading for the bathroom. I turned to Masen and he smiled widely at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He had his mother's eyes, and his mother's hair but when the sun hits it you can see the red he got from me.

"Alright buddy let's find you something to wear." I pulled him over to his side of the closet to find him some clothes. I handed him a pair of cargo shorts, a blue short sleeve dress shirt, and some tennis shoes.

He took them eagerly and started dressing as I walked back to my room to find something to wear myself. I wanted to look nice because, well, Bella is going to be there with Sophie, Masen's twin….who is his best friend from school, they don't know their brother and sister.

I shook that thought while pulling on my blue and white plaid button up from Hollister and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and left the top two buttons open-just how Bella likes it-then I pulled on my belted twill cargo shorts and my black converse.

I grabbed my black sport sunglasses and then left my room, not even bothering with my mess of hair, it's always a mess anyway so it's fine. I walked into the living room to see the boys looking up at me eagerly.

Masen is excited about seeing Sophie and Ethan is excited about seeing his mother….Ethan is the only one that knows about Bella and Sophie besides my family and Bella's. Hopefully it wont be that way for too long.

I smiled at my two sons while waving them off to the truck, they got up and bolted out there quickly. I shook my head while I locked the place up and went to the truck. Masen was ready in his car seat in the back and Ethan was seat belted in in the front seat beside me so I started the truck and headed to my parent's place.

I looked over at Ethan in the corner of my eye and it was like looking at a miniature me. He had the same hair color as me and the same eye's, and quite a few other quirks of mine. But boy does he sure as heck act like his mother, beside's having my looks, he acts like his mom. He has her smile, her temper, everything….it reminds of how much I actually let go of when we split up after the twins were born.

At the time I thought it would be good for us, take a break, well then that break turned into never really seeing each other again just hearing of the other….I miss her so much and I just want her back. Maybe she feels the same way about me….I surely hope so.

When I pulled up to the house I saw my cousin Alice's yellow Porsche, Emmett's orange Jeep, my dad's Mercedes, and mom's Toyota Camri. But what I wasn't expecting to see was a black Sierra sitting beside Alice's Porsche. And seeing as how I'm the only one in the family with a truck-an F-150 to be correct-then that must mean that Jasper Swan is here…_just great. _

I got out of the truck right as the boys ran into the house at full speed, hoping that the people they wanted to see most were here. But I wasn't so sure because I didn't see Bella's Ford Escape any where.

Maybe she forgot where my parents' house was at….no, she was here everyday in high school. Bella and I had been together forever before we broke up…

We started dating when we were juniors in high school and we were together ever since. Until, of course, the twins came along. Bella had Ethan when she was 20 and I'm only a year older then her so I was 21. We were still in college, but my parents helped us a lot….and our love was stronger after having Ethan so as soon as we were out of college we wanted another baby.

Ethan was maybe five when Bella had the twins…those nine months were very stressful for the both of us, and after the twins it didn't get better. So I thought it would be better if we just separated, so she took Sophie and I took the boys. Ethan was heart-broken and so was I, I said something in a moment of anger and I've regretted it ever since.

The day that Masen came home from his first day of kindergarten all excited-telling me of his new best friend Sophie Swan-I had hope that maybe I could get a second chance at being with Bella….that is if Jasper will even let me near his little sister, he's always been so protective. And it doesn't make it better that he's always hated me.

I shook my head and walked to the backyard to see the boys being lifted in the air by their Uncle Emmett. I laughed while shaking my head at him as Alice and my mom came over to give me a hug.

"Hey Cuz!" Alice squealed as she squeezed me to her tightly.

"Hey Ali."

"Hey sweetie. You look tired." Esme pointed out as she pulled me close.

"I am. The boys decided to yell at each other again this morning."

"I thought they always did that."

"Not always thank god."

She laughed while looking over to the boys with a smile on her face as they ran around with Em. I just rolled my eyes, he's such a big kid.

"That reminds me of the two of you when you were young. Chasing each other around the yard with your dad. Mm, where does the time go?"

"I know just what you mean mom." she shook her head while looking at me with sad eyes and a smile to match.

"You wont know until you bring their mom back into the picture Edward…or their sister. You better sit down and at least converse with Bella today."

I smiled down at her, pulled her into my side, and kissed the top of her head.

"I will mom, I will." I whispered before releasing her to go in and use the bathroom, and to give myself a little time to think of what to say to Bella when she gets here.

I washed my hands thoroughly, stalling just in case she was here already. Judging by the squeals of my cousin and mother I assume that she just arrived with Sophie, who I could hear giggling and screaming with Masen.

_Alright Cullen, time to get out there and see the love of your life, the mother of your children, and your baby girl...No pressure. _

I headed outside and what I saw made my heart swell in my chest. Bella was bent down on the porch hugging Ethan tightly in her arms as he held on to her for dear life. I leaned up against the frame of the door leading outside from the kitchen and smiled as I saw a tear fall from my sons eye. He really missed his mom…

"I missed you too buddy." I heard Bella whisper as she pulled back….god she has a great ass.

"Gosh, you get bigger everyday don't you?" she asked while standing up, wow he is growing, he's just up to Bella's chest and she's 5'9'. Ethan nodded with a smile on his face.

"Gah, and you look more and more like your father." she said this while shaking her head. Jerk.

"I know." Ethan said while pursing his lips, squinting his eyes, and turning his head to the side in a pose. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"And your father's ego. Which isn't a good thing darlin'."

"Yeah, Dad's ego is pretty big." Okay time for Dad to intervene.

"Okay you've picked on Dad enough. Go play with your brother and sister Ethan."

He nodded then reached up on his tip toes to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. When she leaned back up she had a dazed look in her eye as she watched him run off and play with our other little miracles.

I walked up behind her wrapped my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind, she just leaned back on me, rested her head on my cheek and put her hands over mine which were resting on her stomach.

"Miss me yet?" I whispered softly and playfully. She caught it of course, Bella knows me better than my own brother. And we were never married….maybe one day that can finally change.

"You know I'd never admit that in front of family members. Or our children. Especially the two five year olds that are still clueless to the situation. How about we take this inside, somewhere more private."

She suggested while looking at me from the corner of her eye. I nodded while removing my arms and took her hand instead. She smiled as we walked into the house and up to my old bedroom.

When we entered it Bella's smile brightened as she walked over to the black leather couch in front of the window wall and sat down. I remember the hours we would spend after school on that couch, just doing homework while sometimes we made out or just talked. We could see the backyard from up here so we could see our kids running around with Em and now Jasper. Which brought a question to my attention.

"Um, Bells. Does Jasper still hate me?" I asked awkwardly as I walked over and sat down beside her. She smiled while grabbing my hand in hers and laid it in her lap.

"Jasper will be Jasper. You know this Edward. But _Jasper _isn't what we are up here to talk about. We're here to talk about our children."

I nodded with a smile, she was right about Jasper. _This is about our kids not him_.

"Okay. Back to the kids talk."

Bella giggled and the sound was literally music to my ears-it's been so long since I have heard that laugh- I gestured for her to continue the conversation with my free hand and she wasted no time.

"I wanna get to know the boys."

Blunt. Short. To the point.

And it was exactly how I felt, I wanted to get to know Sophie and I wanted Bella to get to know the boys as well. She always knew exactly what to say, and somehow we always felt the exact same. We had the same thoughts and feeling on just about everything which is hat made me fall in love with her.

"You know what, I feel the same about Sophie. So what are we going to do about it?" I asked curiously hoping that we can fix things and be a family like we were meant to be.

"Well I was think-" she was cut off mid-sentence by Alice who came bounding into the room like a little girl on Christmas.

"Dinner's ready! You two can continue this conversation at home! Come on!"

She yelled while grabbing Bella's right hand and pulled her up. Bella pulled me with her as Alice pulled us outside to eat. As soon as Alice let Bella go she leaned up and whispered into my ear.

"We can continue this at my place. Tonight or tomorrow. I'm off."

"Tonight sounds good to me. Get the kids into bed and we have a little one-on-one time." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively and playfully. She smacked my arm with a little squeal.

"I didn't mean like that, what's wrong with you? Jeez."

She turned around and headed over to the picnic table that held the food. Emmett gave her a plate and a hotdog bun and hooked her up as they went. I saw that the kids we being served by my mom, except Ethan who was getting his own food.

I went ahead and grabbed myself some food along with a beer and sat down beside my favorite girl in the world. She smiled at me and sipped at her grape Faygo, I rolled my eyes because if it weren't for Sophie she'd be drinking right now.

"So Bella. Where are you working now?" Esme asked from across the table. She sat her burger down on the plate before looking up at Bella who looked a little shy when talking about her job. And I knew why…Alice.

"Well, actually I own my, um, my own boutique. And design studio above it."

Alice nearly choked on her drink when Bella told everyone this.

"You own Boardwalk?" Alice screeched unbelievingly. Bella looked frightened as she shrunk back into her seat.

"Yes." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear her. Alice turned beat red, and then we were all scared. The wrath of Alice is not something one should have to withstand. I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her close to my side protectively.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Why didn't you tell me that you own my favorite boutique on the entire east coast!"

"Because I didn't want you to flip out." she told her innocently.

"Come on Ali. Why should she have to tell you every little thing she does? Calm down, it's no big deal, you know now. Case closed."

I said sternly hoping she'd lay off my sweet Bella. No one else would have took up for her because they are so afraid of picking a fight with Alice, but I'm not afraid of Alice. So when she visibly relaxed everyone began eating again and the table went into light conversation.

"So, Edward," I heard Jasper begin from beside Alice, everyone was quiet again, especially Bella as she looked up at her brother with a silent warning. "calm down Bells, I'll be nice. So, Cullen. What are you doing for a living?"

I cleared my throat before answering, giving a swift look to the boys before looking Jasper dead on.

"I'm actually working at The Republic. I'm on the sports section."

Bella smiled proudly at me, she knew I always wanted to be a sports reporter, and I'm living the dream all nodded with a slight smile and I could tell there was something he was just dying to say so I waited for it because he never holds back.

"Well at least you aren't out ruining my little sisters life anymore."

"Jasper! Really?! We talked about this so just drop it already." Bella said angrily, her nostrils flaring and her cheeks turning a little pink from rage. She was glaring at her brother profusely, leaving no room for him to defend himself.

He was looking down at his food, his lips pursed tightly in anger and annoyance. He mumbled a faint apology that I barely even caught and everyone slowly went back to eating. His words didn't surprise me at all, but I took it in stride, I knew he didn't like me but I would deal with that.

We al kept eating for a while with a terrible silence raining over our heads. I looked around to finally notice that Rosalie wasn't here, did it really take me this long to realize my sister-in-law wasn't here. _What's my problem?_

"Hey Em, where's Rose?" he looked up from his hot dog and half of it was hanging out of his mouth.

He swallowed quickly, and I swear he didn't even chew…..my brother.

"She's at home sick."

I nodded in understanding as everyone finished eating. Bella was helping my mom and Alice clean up as my dad walked over to me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey son. How are you?" he asked while putting his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his as we walked toward the kids.

"I'm good. How about you dad?"

"I cant complain son, cant complain. I saw you and Bella, what's going on?"

"Oh, uh, I'm taking the boys over there tonight and we're gonna stay so the two of us can talk. She wants to know Masen, and get to know Ethan better. And I wanna know Sophie. So we're going to talk stuff over and see what we're going to do."

He smiled as we stopped in front of the table where the kids were sitting looking up at us eagerly.

"I'm glad the two of you are going to figure something out. And explain some things."

Yeah, we have to tell Masen and Sophie about all this….that should be fun explaining to two five year olds but they should be old enough to understand just enough for us to get by.

"Yeah, well. You and mom have Ethan and Masen some clothes up in their room they stay in right?-he nodded his head once-Can they go grab some pajama's and clothes for tomorrow?"

"Yeah of course. Come on Eth, Mas. Let's go get you boys some clothes."

The boys jumped right up and followed their grandfather into the house eagerly. I looked over to see Sophie smiling widely up at me, I smiled back and bent down to look at her at eye level.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"Hi. I'm good." she said in the cutest little voice I've ever heard. I smiled and put my hand on her little one.

"You know who I am Sophie?"

She nodded her head vigorously-in a very cute way that is-before answering with a big smile.

"Yup. Your Masen and Ethan's Daddy, Edward. Your also a friend of my mommy's!"

She said while turning her head to the side and holding her hands up, I laughed at the cuteness of my baby girl. I wish I never said those things to Bella, we'd be married and I would know this little beauty before me.

"That's right I am one of your mommy's friends. Is it okay with you if my sons and I come to stay at you and your mommy's house tonight?"

She looked really excited as she stood up on her chair and slung her little arms around my neck and squeezed tight. I smiled shockingly and put my arms around her little body in a small hug cherishing the moment because this is the first hug I have ever gotten from her and it felt amazing.

I pulled away and smiled at her before I helped her down. After she was safely on the ground she took off running for her mother who had apparently been standing on the porch watching us. Because when I looked at her she was smiling a teary eyed smile.

I stood up straight and smiled at her as she picked our daughter up.

"The boys are ready. They want to ride with me. If that's okay."

"Yeah. I'm gonna go grab some clothes for tomorrow and I will be right over."

"Okay, see you in a little. Say bye to Edward baby."

"Bye!" she said sweetly while smiling at me. I waved at her and looked at Bella lovingly before she turned to go to her car out front.

I stuck my hands in my pockets as I walked into the house and headed up to my old room to find something to wear. I always leave clothes here in case I decide to stay over with the boys.

I grabbed some cargo shorts, a fox shirt and a hat before I headed back downstairs to see everyone walking back into the house as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Edward are you leaving sweetie?" Mom asked as she and the others came into the hallway.

"Yeah. Bella took the kids to her place I just needed some clothes."

"I hope you two work everything out. We all miss Bella."

"I do to mom. Well I'll tell you all what happens after we talk. Night everybody."

I said as I turned to leave, everyone wishing me a goodnight as I went. Except for Jasper, but I expected as much anyway.

I got into my truck and headed off to Bella's place.

**-ooOOoo-**

When I pulled up I was astounded at the sight before me. It was a three story white house, with a wrap around porch like a Victorian style home, it was absolutely beautiful. Way better than the boys and my apartment which brought me to the fact that the only light on in the house was the one on the bottom floor. If she got them all to sleep so quickly then she is a miracle worker.

_I have trouble just putting the boys down!_

I walked up the porch steps and into the house to find Bella sitting on the couch in the living room wearing her red pajama shorts and tank top, and those cute fuzzy flip flop slippers she use to wear all the time.

I smiled, she's still the same girl I fell in love with. She looked up at me with those beautiful doe eyes and smiled while gesturing for me to sit down beside her.I walked over to the couch quickly, setting my clothes down on the table beside the arm and sat down beside Bell.

"So, where would you like to start? We have all night."

"That we do. Edward, I'm just gonna come out with it. I miss you, okay, I miss you, and I miss the boys….but most importantly, I….I miss us. What happened with us was a mistake. We were both stressed out after having the twins. And it only took one word to make one of us snap. And that happened, and I regret that, and I'm sure you do too. But that night, those things we said to each other, they were out of anger and stress. We didn't mean any of it and we both know that,"

"I want you and the boys to be apart of mine and Sophie's lives. And Masen and Soph have a right to know everything. They may not fully understand it, but they will understand the brother and sister thing and us. Edward I just want things to be normal. I want to look Sophie in the eyes and tell her, that you're her daddy. Because every time she asks I just give some excuse, or change the subject. The kids that they go to school with, they see the resemblance Sophie and Masen hold to the other. Sophie has asked if that means anything, and I told her I didn't know. Edward I don't want to do that anymore because it makes me feel like a horrible mother. I miss you, I miss Ethan, and I miss Masen. I miss our relationship. I want _us _back Edward. And I want our family back, gah, what I'm trying to say is…..would you like to try and fix things between us so you and the boys can move in if you want, and be a real family like we should have been?"

She asked sincerely, tears rolling down her perfectly tanned skin. An angel shouldn't cry, I leaned toward her, wiped away her tears and spoke sincerely.

"I'd love to move in here and be a family. And I want us back. Everything you just said about you and me, and all of us being a family. I want that so badly that I can taste it Bella. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fix our relationship and become a true family like it was meant to be."

She smiled at me and I couldn't hold myself back any longer, I had to kiss her again it's been so long since the last time I kissed her. I basked in the taste that was my lovely Bella. She didn't hesitate with our kiss, she simply kissed back. It wasn't a full blown make-out, it was just a simple loving kiss.

I pulled back and she was smiling at me, I couldn't help but smile back because she is just so beautiful.

"That's my girl." I whispered happily and she kissed my cheek softly then leaned over to my ear and whispered.

"How about we go get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Really, and how's that?"

"Tomorrow we tell Sophie and Masen, with Ethan of course, so that we can tell them that you will all be moving in with me and we are going to be a family."

I smiled as she pushed me up away from her and took my hand in hers. I picked up my clothes in my free hand and followed her up to the third floor where her master suite was. And of course it was so Bella, I shook my head when I saw the black and white pattern on the walls went perfectly with the black and white themed comforter on her queen sized bed.

Bella crawled onto the left side of the bed, where she always slept when we were together and left the right open for myself. I smiled as I shut the door and laid my clothes on the black whicker chest at the end of the bed and slipped my shirt off, then my shoes and my shorts until I was just in my boxers.

Bella let out a soft whistle as I turned to look at her, she has always been a big fan of my muscular figure, and my six pac. I crawled into bed beside her and turned on my side so I was looking at her.

She smiled at me while cuddling up close to me, I wrapped my arms protectively around her and rested my chin on top of her head as she rested hers on my chest along with her hands.

"Always the protective one. Even when we lay down to go to sleep. I've missed that Edward, and you." she whispered lightly and sleepily.

"Hush and go to bed beautiful." I told her teasingly. And that was the last word said as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Today was a great day…I cant wait for tomorrow….I wonder how soon we can move in?

* * *

><p><strong>I am fixing my stories, all of them, adding and taking away. fixing errors and making corrections that should have been put in before. I hope you like it I am going to be adding different things and doing a lot of different stuff. hope you enjoyed this. <strong>

**R&R**


	2. Changing Everything

Changing Everything

**EPOV**

I moaned lightly as I pulled Bella closer to me. She sighed happily and kissed my chest before snuggling back into me. This made me smile, I have missed sleeping in the same bed as Bella.

Heck I've missed being with Bella period, it has been five years for crying out loud. I tightened my hold around her and kissed her lightly on the top of the head.

"Morning beautiful." I whispered softly as she looked up at me sleepy-eyed.

She blinked a few times before smiling widely at me and leaning up to kiss me on the lips. It was sweet and chaste, and all Bella.

"Mm, good morning." she said before rolling out of my grip so that she could stretch.

I propped myself up on my arm and just looked at her. She yawned loudly-albeit cutely-before laying on her back completely and turning her head to look at me. She smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but smile back at that beautiful face.

I almost forgot just how adorable she is in the mornings. Goodness if it will feel this great waking up to her in the morning I never want to go home, and after we talk to the kids and get everything arranged, this will be our new home. I have missed this more than anything, having her in my arms and waking up to her beautiful face is pure heaven.

I smiled brightly at the thought then leaned over to give Bells a proper kiss now that she is fully awake. She rested her hand on my cheek as mine went to her hip as I hovered over her.

If it weren't for our children being in the house I would take this so much further, but I am a very considerate father and I don't feel like having my children walking in on their parent's, even though they wouldn't know what was going on we do not need to have that conversation so soon.

Once we pulled out of the kiss Bella and I were nearly gasping for air as we looked deeply into each others eyes. She is so beautiful, with her eyes hooded with sleep and those sparkling brown orbs.

Mm, she is the picture of pure beauty. I have no idea what I would do without her, I have gone without her, but having Masen and Ethan made it easier on me but not by much. But after yesterday I know I can never let her go again.

She smiled at me and brushed my hair away from my forehead as I gently caressed her cheek with my free hand and dotted her nose, which has always made her laugh and it didn't fail me this time.

She giggled cutely before kissing my lips once quickly before rolling out of bed to get ready.

"I don't want to get up but sadly we have to. The sooner we talk to the kids the sooner you move in and we can start being a true family."

She taunted while walking into her closet and pulling her shirt off. _oh dear lord. _

I sighed lightly before getting up to get dressed myself. She was right of course-as usual; I smiled to myself as I pulled my long sleeve grey, white and black fox shirt on, some cargo shorts and slipped on some flip flops.

I walked over to Bella's mirror and pulled and messed my hair up until it looked semi decent and just decided to put my white fox hat back on. I nodded my head at my appearance and turned to Bella when I heard her whistle.

She was wearing a pair of cut off's, a black tank top with a beige vest, some brown knee high buckled boots, an Eiffel tower necklace, a matching bracelet and a beige slouchy knit beanie perched perfectly on top of her head. Her brown curls flowing softly down her shoulder's and her back.

She looked hot as hell. I smiled widely at her then whistled as she had, which only made her giggle. I could listen to that for hours I swear I could. I stopped in front of her and pulled her into my chest tightly.

She looked up at me with a small smile and good lord I nearly lost it. She is so innocent and sweet, I still don't know how I ever deserved her. I mean I know I don't now but still.

"I've missed you baby." I whispered emotionally. She smiled softly.

"I've missed you too Edward. But we're together now, and that's all that matter's."

She whispered back with tears in her eyes as I pulled her into another heated kiss. Her arms twined around my waist as mine wrapped around her waist and just barely pulled her off the ground to bring her closer to me.

_Wont be close enough until I'm inside her though…._

I need to control myself better, I already have a raging hard on, I don't need an impossibly large one in front of our children.

We pulled away slowly and we both were sporting the same goofy grin. I kissed her lips one more time before taking her hand and leading her out of the room to check on the kids.

We started with the guest room the boys were in. I knocked lightly before walking in when Ethan called out a faint "come in"

Bella and I walked in the room to see Ethan standing in front of the mirror fixing his hair before putting on his red aero hat. I smiled at my son's attire, he was in a pair of jeans, converse, and a grey aero shirt.

Like father like son. I smiled before looking over at my little man who had just finished putting on his shoes. He was wearing a white collar shirt with some jeans. His blue jacket was laying on the bed beside him.

"Wow, I'm shocked. The two of you didn't wake up fighting for once. What brought that on?"

I asked curiously eyeing my two son's, who's main morning ritual is fighting like mad.

Masen looked up at me innocently with those brown eyes and came to stand in front of me, his head was thrown back as he looked straight up into my eyes, it was adorable.

"We didn't want to wake Miss Bella and Sophie up so we were nice to each other and got dressed dad."

He said in that adorable little voice of his. I couldn't help but smile at my little man. I crouched down to his side and pulled him into my arms for a hug. I looked behind him to see Ethan looking at us with a broad smile on his face. So I waved him over to join us, he did gladly.

Once they were both in my arms I kissed their temples and held them close. My boys have been all I have had for a very long time, and now I finally get to share them with their mother and sister and I am so happy about that.

I pulled back to look at the two of them and smiled back at them. They seemed very happy this morning and that doesn't happen often.

"Why don't the two of you head downstairs and watch some TV in the living room. Bella and I have something to talk to you kids about."

I told them while nodding my head toward the stairs. Masen didn't think twice before he raced down the stairs. Ethan looked at me with a hopeful smile and when I winked at him he threw his arms around my neck immediately.

"Thanks dad." he whispered before letting go and going down stairs with his little brother.

I got up and walked down the hall to what I guessed to be Sophie's room. I stopped at the door to see her name in pink letters across the door along with a princess crown sticker. I smiled before knocking lightly.

"Come in." Bella called softly. I opened the door and peeked my head in to see a whole bunch of pink. I was nearly blinded.

"Mr. Edward!"

Sophie yelled while running toward me. I got my bearings before she leapt into my arms. I picked her up and kissed her cheek lovingly. She smiled at me brightly and kissed me too.

"Hi there Miss Sophie. How are you this morning?" I asked sweetly.

"Good. You like my room? Mommy did it for me!" I looked around the room to see picture frames with princesses all over one wall, a big window with pink curtains, a twin sized princess bed. And a whole bunch of toys. It was fit for a princess.

"It looks perfect Miss Sophie." I told her with a smile on her face.

"Why don't you head down stairs and sit with the boys for a second. Your mom and I have to talk to the three of you okay?"

"Okay!" she exclaimed happily before she took off down the stairs yelling for Masen.

Bella laughed lightly as I turned back to look at her. She smiled at me softly and I could see the hint of tears in her eyes. I closed the distance between us quickly and pulled her into my arms.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She sniffled before looking up into my eyes.

"It's just, I saw how you were with the boys, and then with Sophie. It made me realize how much we deprived them of the past five years. It makes me feel like a horrible mother."

She sobbed at the end and I pulled her into my arms tightly. Whispering my reassurance to her that everything will be fine and that we wont miss anything else.

I pulled back slightly and wiped her tears away as we looked into one another's eyes. I smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled at me weakly.

"Baby, you are not at all a bad mother. You have done a great job with Sophie. And you'll do a great job with Ethan and Masen. Now come on so we can talk to our children."

She smiled at me full-heartedly and kissed me on the lips chastely, whispering her thanks, then pulled me along side her as we walked downstairs to the living room.

The kids were sitting on the couch watching TV as Bella and I walked up. They looked up to see us holding hands and Sophie and Masen gasped loudly with their mouths hung open as Ethan looked at us shocked.

"Ethan sweetie how about you turn the TV off so we can all talk?" Bells asked him sweetly as she picked Sophie up and sat her in her lap. I sat down beside her and pulled Masen into my lap.

After Eth turned the TV off he came over and sat down on the coffee table in front of us. He knew what was coming but little Sophie and Masen had no clue. They looked up at us curiously and it was so damn cute.

"Edward?" Bella looked at me nervously, hoping I would start speaking. I cleared my throat then looked at both Sophie and Masen.

"Masen do you remember the day you came home from kindergarten and asked me if you had a twin sister named Sophie?"

He nodded his head 'yes' so I took that as my initiative to go one.

"Well there is a reason you and Sophie look so much a like buddy. It's because she is your twin. She's your baby twin sister."

Masen looked at me with his big brown eyes as if asking if it were really true. From the corner of my eye I saw Sophie doing the same with Bella.

"It's true buddy. And Miss Bella here is your mom, and I'm Sophie's dad." I said slowly so that they could take it all in.

They are pretty young and this could be a bit much for them. It could be a while before they actually make any sense of the whole situation.

For a while Sophie and Masen just sat there and looked back and forth between me and Bella and each other. After what felt like a life time they smiled brightly at us before they squealed and jumped into both of our arms.

"Yay! Now I have my mommy and my daddy!" Sophie squealed excitedly.

"And now I have my dad and my mom!" Masen yelled happily as they both squeezed our necks as well as they could.

We hugged them back lightly before they pulled away to look at us, they didn't look to happy anymore. Which means the hard part is coming. Explaining why we did what we did.

"Mommy, why did you and daddy keep us all away?" Sophie asked sweetly as she looked up at her mother.

"Baby, I want you and Masen to know right now that daddy and I love you both, and your big brother, so very much. And well with you two being as young as you are you might not understand this completely but I will try and explain best I can. Okay?"

They both nodded their little heads cutely and paid close attention to Bella. It was adorable to say the least.

"You see mommy and daddy were together for years and years. And when we got to college that's when we had Ethan, it was a total surprise to us. But it was also a blessing, because having Ethan brought mommy and daddy closer together. And it made us want to have another baby. So when we got out of college we got pregnant with the two of you,"

"but with twins you have to understand this. You remember the pictures mommy showed you baby girl? When you were in mommy's tummy?"

Bella asked Sophie while putting her hand to her stomach. Sophie nodded her head with wide eyes.

"Well it wasn't just you in mommy's tummy, Masen was in there too. Now, when mommy was pregnant I got sick, but I did when Ethan was born as well, that's something you'll both understand when you get older. But when I had Ethan it wasn't as bad, because there was only one baby which made it slightly easier,"

"having two babies made it really stressful for not only mommy but for daddy too. We were both irritable, mommy was moody because that's how it is when you have a baby, again you will understand that one day. But you see mommy and daddy didn't really help each other when I had the two of you because we were so agitated with each other. And after we had you guys, the night we came home, we said some things to each other that we cant take back,"

"we made some decisions that weren't the best for everyone, and everything happened so fast that we didn't stop to think. And we may not be able to take those things back but we can learn from them and move on. But I want you guys to know that none of this was your fault, we love you both dearly and we are truly sorry we did this, but we were blinded and thought this was the best. Can you forgive us?"

I was amazed, if I had told them all this I'm sure it wouldn't have been this good. Bella is amazing with words, and I'm sure the kids will forgive us because of her, she truly is an amazing mother and an amazing person.

The kids smiled at us widely and nodded their heads notifying us that they forgave us. We both smiled before pulling them into our arms, Ethan as well. We're going to be a great family after all.

I kissed the kids heads and smiled as I saw Bella looking at me with happy tears in her eyes. I smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

After we let the kids go they all looked at us with contemplating looks on their faces, and I'm sure that isn't a good thing. I know it isn't with the boys, and judging by the look on Bella's face it isn't good with Sophie either.

"Mommy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Do you love daddy?"

Bella looked momentarily stunned by her daughters question as she looked at her wide-eyed. She cleared her throat once as she regained her composure.

"Of course I do baby." she told her softly. I saw Ethan smile widely as he then looked to me. _Oh boy. _

"Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"Do you love mom?"

I sighed lightly as I looked my oldest son in the eye, hope was brewing there and I couldn't lie to him. I smiled at him softly before looking at the love of my life to see her looking back at me.

"With all my heart." I whispered before leaning down to kiss her softly on the lips. I caught Ethan covering Sophie's eyes as I covered Masen's.

Ethan was smiling widely and the little ones were giggling as they peeked. Bella pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes dreamily. I've missed that look.

"I believe we have one more thing to talk to _our _children about."

Man I loved how she said 'our' children. It was wonderful to hear that come from her mouth, I wanted to kiss her again but she was right we have to tell them one more thing.

"Okay. Should you tell them the good news or should I?"

"I think you should do the honors." she whispered emotionally. I smiled at her then looked to our eager kids.

"Well. Your mom and I did some talking last night and we decided that since we are a family after all that me and the boys should move in here. If that's okay with you Miss Sophie."

I said while looking down at my little princess. Her smile lit up her whole face as she jumped into my arms squealing 'yes!" I laughed as I hugged her to my chest.

Ethan and Masen landed on Bella and she giggled hysterically. I chuckled as Sophie jumped up and stood on my leg.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of the fun!"

"Oh we would never do that baby girl come on over here!"

Bella said as she grabbed Sophie by the waist and pulled her down on the floor away from the coffee table. She squealed as her mother started tickling her little belly. The boys came to Sophie's rescue, pulling their mother off Sophie and jumping onto her.

Sophie jumped on top of the boys and I couldn't help but go after them and save Bella. But of course as soon as I got down there they all tackled me, including Bella.

This is how I always pictured it would be. Having our kids in the house together, having a good time like any other family would. I cant wait to move, and I know the boys can't either.

This is going to be great, but it will take a while before things can go back to normal between Bella and I. There was a lot said the night that we split up and we can't take it back but we have to fix it so that we can be a family.

I know we will get through this, I know we can make things better and we will. We just need to figure out where to start.


	3. Turning

Chapter 3 Turning

**EPOV**

Today was probably the worst day of my life. And considering how things went yesterday with the kids and Bella you would think that today would be a good day, but no, it's not.

I was ready to have a good day with my kids and my girl-if I can call her that right now-but at about twelve I got a call from my boss telling me he needed me to cover a game today.

To say I was pissed was an understatement. I tried my hardest to get out of it, telling him that I wasn't home so I didn't have any nice clothes with me when in all actuality me and the boys had gone to the apartment last night and picked up a few clothes.

My boss didn't care, he told me whatever I was wearing was fine and that if I didn't get my ass in my car and get to the arena that I wouldn't have any vacation time for a few months. And that is something I need.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard her soft voice from behind me as I got dressed.

I sighed heavily as I put my Bulls hat on and turned to look at her, she was a vision as always. I hated leaving her with the kids today but she told me it was okay like she always did and that was that. No more on the subject.

"No, I don't feel right about leaving you with the kids. It isn't fair, but I know I have to go and you are okay with it and all."

"Edward, it will be ok I promise. It's just one game, he told you that you will have tomorrow off for the trouble. Now go get your keys, get in your truck and get to the football arena and go cover, who are you supposed to be covering?"

She asked with a cocked brow, she was so damn cute I couldn't help but laugh as I walked over to her.

"I'm covering the 49er's and the Packer's game." I said while resting my hands on her hips.

"So you are wearing your Bulls hat to this?" She asked disapprovingly.

"Bella, football players couldn't care less about what Basketball team you like hon."

"Okay, okay. You need to get going, I'm probably going to take the kids out with Jasper and do something fun today while you are out and tonight we will do something. How does that sound?"

I smiled widely and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. She giggled cutely while pushing me away slightly.

"Sounds wonderful, I'll see you tonight Bell."

"Have fun."

I rolled my eyes and pulled her with me as I headed downstairs to say goodbye to the kids. I really didn't want to miss the outing today, but that's what happens when you are a grown up.

"Hey dad!" Ethan said from the couch where he was watching TV.

"Hey bud, come give me a hug looks like I have to go into work today."

"What? I thought you didn't have to?" he asked while getting up, he looked bummed and I knew his brother and sister would be too.

"I wasn't supposed to but they needed me so I have to go in. I'm real sorry bud. But I will be home tonight and we all are going to do something, how does that sound."

He made a face before giving me a hug, they hate it when I go to work when they are out of school because they miss me like crazy.

"Ok. See you then dad, love you."

"Love you too buddy, and cheer up you get to spend the day with your mama."

He was smiling when I pulled away, indicating he was happy about that information, and went back to the TV. I looked around to find Soph and Masen and Bella pointed toward the kitchen where the two five year olds were sitting at the table coloring.

"Hey you two can Daddy get a hug so he can go to work?" I asked as I walked over to the table, they looked so dang cute.

"Daddy!" Sophie yelled when she heard my voice, jumping up on the seat and holding her arms out for me.

I swooped her up in my arms and peppered her neck with kisses as she squealed and laughed.

"Daddy! Stop it! That tickles!"

I laughed with my little girl while pulling back to look her in the eye, she was smiling brightly with her eyes glistening.

"I love you princess, I'll see you this afternoon okay?"

"Okay daddy. I love you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning to my little man who was standing on his chair waiting his turn to be picked up.

"Hey little man." I said while swooping him up in my arms.

"You be good for your mom alright? I love you buddy."

"I love you too daddy. I'll be extra good I promise."

"Alright little man, see you later."

I gave him a big hug before setting him back down, once he was seated I turned around to see Bella standing in the open space between the kitchen and the living room smiling at me. I knew the kids were watching but I didn't care.

I went up to her and grabbed her around the waist before I crashed my lips to hers, we didn't show too much affection in front of the kids because we were still getting back to where we were, but I didn't care about that either. I just wanted to kiss her at that moment.

Sophie and Masen were giggling and Ethan was of course making gagging sounds as me and their mother made out heatedly in the middle of the two rooms.

When I finally pulled away I had a smirk on my face and Bella looked stunned as she panted for breath. She smiled at me, giving me the 'you'll pay for that one later' look and I was excited for it.

I winked at her before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you guys later. I love you."

"Love you too!" Everyone said in unison as I turned to go out the door.

A smile in place because I knew things were turning around in my life finally, and my high school sweetheart is finally back in my life and I couldn't be happier.

I have three beautiful children, a great job, and I'm getting back together with my children's hot ass mom.

Things are looking up.

**BPOV**

I was left standing in the middle of the room, staring after Edward and touching my lips with a dazed look on my face. He hasn't kissed me like that in five years, and he chooses to do it in front of our kids before he leaves.

He will definitely be making that up to me later tonight when he gets home.

"Mom?" I jumped violently before looking at Ethan who had been the one to pull me from my thoughts.

"You okay?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, fine."

I said in a strained tone of voice before I turned to go into the kitchen to grab something to drink just as the phone decided to ring.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver as I grabbed some water.

"Hey baby sis, is the douche there?" My brother Jasper asked.

I rolled my eyes at him, he has never liked Edward, especially when he got me pregnant, and that seems to not have changed.

"_Edward _had to go into work today so no he isn't here. Where are you?" I asked while sitting at the table, watching as my babies colored their pictures.

"Coming up the drive now. Ready for a fun filled day at the beach?" He asked with a hint of a smile in his voice.

I love my brother to death, his is the greatest guy in my life besides my Dad, and Edward. He has always been there for me when I needed him and even though he hates Edward with a burning passion I am positive that I can change his mind about Edward.

"Alright I will see you in a little while."

"Alright babe bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back on the charger before picking up some bills to look at. My favorite thing. Insert sarcasm here.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Whatcha doin'?" Soph asked while laying her head on the table, watching me intently.

I smiled as I opened the first letter: power bill…..my favorite.

"I'm opening the mail Miss Soph what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked rhetorically as she giggled.

"Looks like you're wasting your only day off!" My brother boomed loudly as he walked into the house.

"Uncle Jasper!" Sophie yelled before jumping off her seat and into her Uncles awaiting arms.

"Hey baby girl. How's my Sophie this morning?" he asked while giving her a kiss and sitting in her seat with her in his lap.

"I'm good, look at my picture!" She squealed excitedly.

I shook my head before going back to the bill in my hands, knowing she was thoroughly entertained.

My eyes widened as I looked at the amount I would be paying this month.

$210.87. How in the hell do I use that much power with it just being me and Sophie? I mean I know it will be more with five people living in the house soon but my gosh!

"What is it this month Bell?"

I couldn't even say the horrid amount I just thrust the paper to where he could see it and he let out a low whistle as he read the amount at the bottom.

"I can help."

I shook my head, I never liked it when my brother or dad would help me pay a bill, I'm a big girl and I have the money to own a business and keep it running along with my household. I don't need my daddy and big brother running to my rescue all the damn time.

"Bell,"

"Don't start Jazz. I can take care of my own bills, I'm just shocked it's so much."

"Yeah it doesn't make sense with just you and Sophie. What other bills do you have there?"

"Um, water, phone, cable, car, and mortgage."

I rolled my eyes as I sorted through the pile, this is the worst time of the month for me. I not only receive bills for the house but I receive bills at the studio and I am sure Angela is mulling through those as we speak.

"So, what are we doing today?" Ethan asked as he walked into the dining room with the rest of us.

"Well your Uncle and I were thinking we could go to the beach and just hang out for the day. Catch some lunch and maybe an ice cream."

"YAY!" Sophie and Masen yelled at the same time when they heard 'ice cream'.

"I like the sound of that. Why don't we hit the road? We got a long day ahead of us don't we?"

"Let's go. Shoes on your feet before you get out the door. And I'm talking to you Sophie!"

I said as we stood up, Masen and Sophie rushing to the door as Jazz and I made our way slowly behind them with Ethan walking between us.

"You okay bus?" I asked while putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, just wish dad could be here with us." He said sadly, but with a smile on his face that indicated he was happy.

"Hey, you know he wanted to be. But he had to go to work and you have me and your uncle all day. Isn't that good enough?" I asked with a smile as we stopped at the door to slip on our shoes.

He lit up immediately, looking up at me with wide eyes and a slightly shocked look in his eyes.

"No, no I'm excited to spend the day with you mama. Really."

"Baby, calm down I was just playing with you." I said with a smile before kissing his head.

He nodded with a smile before putting his shoes on and slipping out the door where Jazz was waiting with Soph and Masen in his arms.

I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me, today is going to be one hell of a day but I am excited to spend the day with my babies. I just wish Edward didn't have to miss it, well soon he won't have to miss days like this all the time.


	4. Making Amends

Making Amends

"Hello?"

"Bella, its Donny." I groaned internally, it's too early for work talk. Especially because Edward is still asleep.

I looked back to the bed from the dresser to see he was still sound asleep, face in the pillow and clutching the sheets where I had just been laying. He looked so peaceful, I smiled and ran over to kiss his cheek before sneaking from the room and headed toward the bathroom to finish getting ready for the day.

"What's up Donny?" I asked while putting in my rose earrings that matched my blue tank top.

"We have run into a small problem with the benefit tonight."

"No, don't say that." I groaned, not today I can't leave today there is no freaking way! I'm still off and I want to spend all the time with my kids as I possibly can.

"It's not terribly bad to where you have to come and fix it but I do need to run it by you."

"Okay good, lay it on me." At least I could breathe easier now.

I put the phone on speaker and sat it on the counter top so that I could listen and do my hair at the same time.

"Well the thing is the lighting and the sound system isn't wanting to cooperate and the electrical guys haven't gotten here yet and I don't know when they will."

"Have you called?" Gosh you can tell he is gay when he says things like _'electrical guys'._

"Yes, and so has Ang. They keep telling us it will be ten minutes like twenty or thirty minutes ago."

"Text me the number and I will take care of it."

"You go tit babe."

"That it?"

"Yes boss lady."

"Alright good, I'll text you when they are on their way."

"You go work your magic girl. Kisses!"

I rolled my eyes as he hung up, good thing to because I was still braiding into the ponytail. I can't count how many times my ring got caught in my hair, if it wasn't my favorite piece of jewelry I would have chucked it across the bathroom right about now.

I smiled to myself as I tied the band in my hair, remembering when Edward gave it to me. Senior year of high school, it was graduation week and he had been acting weird. It wasn't until the night before graduation that he finally gave it to me. That was a great night.

**~~~~~~~~~Making Amends~~~~~~~~~**

_Edwards's parents were out for the night, Carlisle had a banquet to attend for work so they would be staying at a hotel for the night, seeing as how it was a four hours' drive. And so I would be staying the night with Edward, we weren't doing it without permission of course, both our parents were out of town so they wanted me to be with Edward because they weren't comfortable with me staying alone. _

_They really trust us. But his parents are the ones who know we are having sex, just as long as we are being safe they are okay with it. _

"_I love you so much Bells." Edward whispered in my ear as I was cuddled up to him on the couch. _

"_I love you too." I whispered back, eyes still glued to the TV as we were watching Grease, my favorite movie of all time. _

_It was about to the part where Sandy shows up at the carnival in her new outfit when Edward started distracting me. He was kissing up and down my neck, rubbing my shoulders and slipping his hands up and down my arms and back to my shoulders. _

"_Mm, Edward." _

"_It's our last night as high school seniors you know?" he whispered into my ear huskily. _

"_I do know." I said on a moan as I finally let my head fall back onto his shoulder to give him more access to my neck._

"_Bella," _

"_Mm?" _

"_I want you." _

_I looked up at him to see his eyes were full of love and passion, something that has been vacant from his eyes the past week and I say how happy I am to see it right now. I turned until I was facing him and straddled his hips, making him smile shockingly at me. _

"_You have me, always." I whispered sweetly before kissing him full on the mouth. _

_It was all tongue, lips, and teeth. Our hands were everywhere as we tried to drink each other in, he picked me up and my legs instantly went around his waist. Our kiss never broke as we ascended the stairs to his bedroom, my hands were in his hair and his left hand was on my waist while his right arm wrapped around my butt to hold me up. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you too." _

_We said frantically through kisses as we fell back onto the bed, once my back on the fluffy mattress he was pulling my shirt up over my head and then going for his. My hands explored his sculpted chest as he kissed down my body, making my vision blur with the sensations of his kiss. _

"_I've missed you this week," he breathed out desperately while pulling the rest of my clothes from my body. _

"_So have I, it's been to long Eddie." He growled at the nickname, which only caused me to giggle. _

"_It's really not cool to laugh at your boyfriend when you're about to have sex baby." _

"_But I thought you said my laugh was sexy?" I asked while looking up at him innocently, batting my eye lashes as he looked at me hungrily. _

"_You know that I love your laugh and think it is the sexiest thing in the world." He said while slowly moving up my body until his eyes were right with mine. _

_I could feel him between my legs, how big he was, how hard he was, I could feel every inch of him, and I could barely keep my head with how close he was. _

"_I know." I whispered breathlessly as he inched the head of his member into my awaiting heat, making me groan softly. _

"_Then don't say shit like that." He said with a playful smile as he took my face in his right hand and caressed it lovingly. _

"_Edward I love you but I swear if you don't make love to me soon I swear I'll-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as he pushed into my hard. Engulfing me completely until we were connected in the most delicious way. _

"_You were saying?" he whispered in my ear as he began to pull out painfully slow until only the tip was still inside. _

"_Oh god." I groaned while throwing my head back into the pillow, just what he wanted. _

_I saw the cocky grin on his face before my eyes closed and he pushed himself back in even slower than he pulled out. Making me groan and squirm slightly in frustration. _

"_What, don't you like it when I make love you to slowly Bella?" he whispered into my ear, kissing it and trailing soft slow kisses down my neck to match his painstakingly slow thrusts. _

"_Mhmm." _

"_I know you do, but we haven't had sex in a while have we baby?" _

"_Nu-uh." I moaned whiningly as he pulled out completely, making me squirm with the loss of him. _

_He traveled back up my body and kissed my lips, trailed his hands down the side of my body-supporting most of his weight on his elbows-and rested his hands on my hips, effectively holding them in place. _

"_You don't want me to go that slow do you baby?" He whispered against my lips._

"_Nu-uh." He kissed me again and pulled back to look in my eyes. _

_His fiery gaze was enough to tell me what I wanted to hear and to feel, but he still said it and it sounded even better from his lips. _

"_Then we won't go slow." And with that he pulled my hips toward his and thrust his forward hard at the same time, making me cry out loudly. _

_My arms went around his neck instantly as he picked up the pace, pushing and pulling harder and harder with every thrust of his hips and pull of mine. Once he got the right rhythm going I was able to push my hips into his as he had been doing. _

_Once I started thrusting up on my own he released my hips with one hand, keeping his left there to help guide me a little, his right hand snaked up my body from my hip to my stomach to my breast and then my face and neck until it was tangled in my hair. _

"_I love you Bella, so much." He grunted through thrusts as he moved even faster in and out of me. _

"_I love you too." I panted breathlessly, he was pushing in and out of me so hard and fast the bed was bouncing and the head board was hitting the wall repeatedly. Good thing his parents aren't home. _

_Yes we have had sex while his parents have been home before, but never like this. This was raw feral love making that has rarely been out unless his parents aren't home, which sadly is not a natural reoccurrence. So when we get to have sex like this it's always a treat and it's always fast and loud and amazing. _

"_Bells," _

"_Mm?" _

"_I need you," _

"_You have me baby," _

"_No, I need you on top of me Bella. I need you to ride me baby, I wanna see you make love to me." _

_I looked into his eyes with an excited smile, I've been on top plenty of times and I know just how much he loves it, hell I love it. Without another word he rolled over until his back was on the mattress and I was on top of him. _

_I gasped loudly, stopping all movement as I got readjusted to our position, when like this he is so deep inside me it's like we are one person. This is what I love most about this position, Edward didn't mind my sudden stop as he admired my body. _

_He ran his hand up my thighs, between my legs where we were joined-making me shiver with pleasure-up my torso to my breasts where he grabbed each in each hand and gave a light squeeze-emitting a moan from my lips-and then massaging them slightly as I finally began to move. _

"_God you are so sexy. I love it when you ride me Bella." He whispered with a slight smile on his face as he watched me move up and down. My breasts still in his big hands as I moved, I'd gotten so used to this position I was able to go as fast as Edward when he makes love to me like this. _

"_Oh god," this time it was him throwing his head back in ecstasy as I rode him hard and fast. _

"_Bella," _

"_Edward?" _

"_Faster baby, faster." He panted breathlessly, letting his hands slip from my breasts and slid down to my hips where he began moving them how he wanted along with my own tempo, moving his hips with me as I had done. _

"_So good Edward, more." _

_I leaned over him, bracing myself on the head board as he moved his hips up frantically to meet mine with every thrust. _

"_God Bella, listen to that," _

"_What?" I asked with my eyes sewn shut tightly, all I could hear was our love making. _

"_We go any harder we're gonna break my bed." He said with a breathy chuckle. _

_I listened for the first time to hear that he was right, the bed was creaking, banging and groaning as we made love. _

"_This isn't the first time we've made love like this." _

"_No, but it's the first time in weeks, god you look amazing above me baby." I smiled in satisfaction as I looked down to see him staring at my breasts in front of his face. _

_I could tell by the look on his face that he wanted them in his mouth but they were just barely out of his reach with the way I was leaned over him. _

"_Bella, stop teasing." _

"_I would never," _

"_Then what do you call this?" _

"_Riding you." I said in a duh tone that made him growl. _

_I gasped as he hit __**that**__ spot repeatedly, making me go insane and scream his name as I always did when he hit my g-spot. _

"_Not fair." I panted when he gave me a moments rest from hitting my spot, to this he smiled before flipping us over, never did he leave my body. _

"_Now you know how I felt having your sexy breasts in my face without being able to suck on them." He growled as he grabbed the head board himself and thrust hard and deep. _

"_OH GOD EDWARD! I can't take much more," _

"_Don't worry baby, we've got all night. I'm going to make you feel so good." _

"_OH YES!" I screamed when he hit my g-spot once again, and again, and again, and again. _

"_Right there, right there, oh god right there! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop OH GOD EDWARD DON'T STOP!" I chanted, my voice escalating on every word as he pounded into my body relentlessly. _

_We were beyond love making at this point we were straight out fucking. And boy did it feel amazing. _

"_Wasn't planning on it baby." He grunted before leaning down to take my right breast in his mouth, making my cry out as his mouth closed around my hardened nipple. He took the other in his other hand and began needing it, giving both equal attention as he continued making me feel the greatest pleasure of my life. _

"_Edward, Edward baby I'm so close, please baby." _

_He licked from one breast to the other, blowing on the wet trail he left on each breast, making me grown and squirm. _

"_I'm gonna make you come so hard baby girl, I promise. I'll make you feel so good." He whispered against my breasts. _

_He thrust harder, grabbing my hips again and attacking my lips with his. The bed hit the wall harder and harder with every thrust, I could feel my stomach coiling tighter and tighter as he thrust harder and harder. Just as I was about to come he pulled out of me completely, I was about to scream and yell at him when I was stopped instantly by him thrusting back in and hitting my g-spot all in one hard motion that had me screaming his name so loud I swear I could be heard for miles. _

_He thrust one more time, hard and deep and he was gone, calling my name as he buried his face into my neck. We laid in each other's arms forever, Edward half on top of me, half off so that he didn't put all his weight on me, but he never left the warmth of my body. _

"_I have something for you." He whispered after a long moment of silence, kissed my neck lovingly and sat up to look at me, still seethed deep inside me. _

"_Didn't you just give me the greatest orgasm I will ever have?" I asked with a lift of my brow, he laughed and the sound went straight to my center. _

"_Trust me love, there is more where that came from." He said with a wink before leaning over to the side of the bed to grab something from his nightstand, every move he made I felt, it was glorious. I could live like this. _

"_Here." He handed me a ring box and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. _

"_Edward," _

"_No, no, no. It's not an engagement ring I swear." _

_I let out the breath I was holding and nodded my head, relieved. I love him so much but we both know we are not ready for marriage anytime soon. _

"_Okay, you scared me for a second." I said while sitting up slightly, the new position making him slip deeper inside of me, I gasped slightly and moaned. Biting my lip. _

_He started slipping out of me and I grabbed a hold of his chin, glaring at his shocked face. He looked like he just got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. In a way he kind of did. _

"_Don't you dare." I whispered threateningly and smiled when he did. He gave a chaste kiss and gestured for me to open it as he moved closer, and by closer I mean he moved even further into me. Permanently at my g-spot until one of us decides to move, and I really don't think I am going to for a while. How about forever? _

_I closed my eyes for a second, savoring the feeling and taking a deep breath before reopening them and looking down at the object in my hands and this time I gasped for a whole other reason. _

_Inside the box was a ring but it was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, it had small diamonds on it and it was in a crazy design that made it even more beautiful. I looked up at Edward with tears in my eyes to see he was smiling shyly at me. _

"_I saw it while dad and I were at the mall the other day and I wanted to get it for you. It's a promise ring, a promise that no matter what we will always be together." _

"_Oh Edward, I love it. I'll always wear it." I promised with a smile before leaning up to kiss him. _

"_Except for right now." I whispered against his lips as I set it on the nightstand, never moving from our lip lock. _

"_Hmm? Why not?" he asked while pulling back slightly, giving me a confused look to which I returned with a mischievous smile. _

_I moved my hips forward slightly and he got the picture instantly as he moved a little deeper to my g-spot, how that's possible I have no clue but he did it. _

"_Because I want you to make love to me all night long and don't you dare stop. I want to feel every inch of you on my body, every inch of you inside of me, I want to feel you so deep inside of me that it feels like you could get lost. I want all of you, I want you to make love to me, make me feel so good Edward, and I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't remember my name, I want you to make me scream so loud that I can be heard all the way to my house. I need you to make me feel good, please baby make me feel so good." _

_His eyes darkened at my words of want, never have I wanted him so badly in my entire life than at this moment. Not only did I want him, I __**needed **__him. I __**needed**__ him to make me feel good, oh so good. I never want him to stop. _

"_Your wish is my command." He growled, grabbed my hips roughly and pulled me up off the bed slightly until our hips where flat against one another and my legs were wrapped so tightly around his waist and his member was so far inside of me I could practically feel it in my stomach. _

_He didn't move for a few seconds as he pulled me as close as he possibly could while keeping me in the air, and then suddenly he slammed me flat on my back onto the mattress and made his way impossibly deeper inside of me. _

"_EDWARD!" _

**~~~~~~~~~Making Amends~~~~~~~~~**

I was leaned up against the counter, clutching it so hard I felt as though it was going to crack under my grasp. I haven't thought of that night or any other night like that in so long, and that's not even our most intense night. Hell I think the night Ethan was conceived was our longest and most intense night we have ever had.

I groaned, why am I doing this to myself? He is in the other room and our kids are asleep…my eyes shot open at this realization. The kids are asleep. The kids are asleep. _The kids are asleep. _

Without another thought I made my way from the bathroom and back into my room where Edward was now laying on his back rubbing his eyes. I didn't even realize how badly I have been wanting him since he came back into my life until just now.

I slipped my sandals off at the end of the bed soundlessly and began crawling up the bed, effectively gathering his attention now as he looked to see me stalking toward him with a seductive smile on my face.

"Mm, good morning sexy." He said with a smile, sleep evident in his voice as I reached him.

"Morning, sleep good?" I asked as I straddled his lap, feeling his very hard friend pushing against my center where the only thing keeping us apart were my shorts and his boxers.

"Mm, very good. I slept next to an angel." He whispered huskily.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss him good morning, feeling so confident. He moaned into my mouth and thrust his hips up slightly in a playful motion that he has been doing the last few days and I have always brushed him off and told him no.

So guess his surprise when I pushed back into him, he didn't question it though he just grabbed my hips and began grinding us together. Making me wetter than I already was after thinking about one of our many nights together.

"God, Bells this isn't fair."

"What isn't?" I whispered back against his lips as he kissed and grinded against one another.

"Teasing, you're going to pull away and I'm gonna be frustrated and-"

"What if I told you that you were wrong." He froze.

"What?" I sat back until I was looking down it his confused and slightly excited face. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my erratic breathing.

"What if I told you," I paused, remembering what I said to him that night and slightly altering it to fit here and now before continuing "that I want you to make love to me none stop. That I want to feel every inch of you on my body, every inch of you inside of me, that I want to feel you so deep inside of me that it feels like you could get lost. I want all of you, I want you to make love to me, make me feel so good Edward, and I want you to fuck me so hard that I can't remember my name, I want you to make me scream so loud that I can be heard all the way across town. I need you to make me feel good again, please baby, make me feel so good."

His eyes widened, darkened, and softened when he realized that what I just said was pretty much exactly what I said the night gave me my promise ring that now sat on my finger once again. He sat up, holding me closely until there was no space between us.

"I'll make you feel better than just good Bella, I'll make you feel so very, very good. I promise you." He vowed with conviction as he rolled me onto my back.

Anticipation welled up in my stomach as he laid his body on mine, every inch of him touching me from head to toe.

"I'll make you feel alive again Bella, it's just us baby." He whispered as he undid my shorts, my breathing was uneven as I laid there waiting for him to pull my shorts and underwear from my body.

He then proceeded to remove his boxers and my eyes slightly widened as I saw him for the first time in five years. He leaned down to kiss my lips lovingly as he lifted my shirt from my body, leaving me in nothing but a bra as he slipped inside of me.

"Oh god," this was really happening, oh my god yes.

"Oh baby, you're so tight." He groaned as he pushed even further, he was right. I haven't had sex since we were last together.

"That's what five years does Ed." He grunted as he pulled back out, making me groan as he didn't even get half way in.

He grabbed my hips even tighter in his hands and inched my legs a little further apart and then-

"Ohhhh," I groaned loudly as he thrust into my so hard it felt like he broke my pelvis.

"God, I'm glad the kids are asleep and down a floor."

"Me too." I panted as we laid there for a moment, he laid his forehead on mine giving me a moment to adjust to him.

"This feels amazing." I whispered, loving the feel of him inside of me.

"I know what you mean, I love you, so much Bella. I've missed you."

"I know Edward, I've missed you too. So much, now would you please make love to me? I don't know how much longer the kids will stay asleep and I really really need you to start moving."

I practically begged, I need him so badly right now and I can't take it any longer, he looked at me with a smirk and kissed my lips once sweetly before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in harder than before.

Once he did that a few more times slowly he quickly found a slow rhythm and pumped in and out of me over and over again. I clutched onto his shoulders for dear life as my legs wrapped around his waist, making him sink deeper than before.

"God Bella, so good baby. I wish I could fuck you, I wish I could hear you scream my name. But sadly we just have to save that for another time." He panted while moving a faction faster.

"How about tonight?" I asked breathlessly as we thrust together, I am so glad I have been on the pill since we were in high school he feels amazing inside of me.

"Don't play like that Bells, not now that I am making love to you."

"I mean it, the benefit for work is tonight. Your parents are keeping the kids until late tomorrow afternoon."

He stopped his movements and I groaned unhappily. He was looking at me with fire and hope and love and raw want shining in his eyes. I looked up at him innocently and tried to get him to move but he wasn't budging.

"So we will have the house to ourselves tonight?"

"Yes? Now please start moving before I kick your ass." He smiled widely and thrust hard while kissing my lips to swallow my cry.

He picked up the pace immediately, making me moan and clutch the sheets as he made me feel on fire for the first time in five years. I felt so good, and then it ended when there was a knock on the door.

"Mom, dad?" Oh god. Edward stopped, frozen inside of me as we heard our son's voice on the other side of the door. He cleared his voice and sat up straight, making him slip deeper and making me bite down on my lip to stifle my moan of pleasure.

"Yeah Ethan?" he looked mortified as he massaged my sides.

"Uncle Jazz is here."

'Fuck' he mouthed with an angry look in his eyes.

"Alright buddy, mom and I will be down in a minute. Are your brother and sister up and dressed?" he asked in a strained tone.

"Yeah got them dressed myself." He said proudly.

"Alright good job little man. We'll be down soon just give us a few minutes."

"Okay."

We both held completely still and didn't breath until we knew he was safely on the second floor, I let out the breath on a slight whine.

"What were we thinking? I knew they were going to wake up soon. Oh my god, what if it had been Sophie or Masen? Or my brother? Oh my god." I covered my face with my hands, I was mortified.

"Hey, hey. Look at me Isabella." He said gently while removing my hands from my face, he was still inside me but it bothered neither of us and to be honest I really didn't want him to move.

"It's okay. The door was locked so it's not like he saw anything."

"But what if he hear-"

"He didn't Bella, okay? We were being super quiet, he doesn't suspect a thing." He soothed, kissing my head and caressing my cheek.

"Okay." He smiled and gave me another deep and passionate kiss, moving his hips slightly.

"Don't even,"

"What? You were seconds from coming and you expect me not to deliver that?" he asked with a bewildered look in his eye.

"Edward, if we aren't down there soon my brother will be the next one up here and he knows what a locked door means."

"Bella, it won't even take a second." He tried convincing me as he moved once again, I really wanted him to keep going but if he did then we wouldn't stop.

"Edward if you don't stop now baby we won't stop and you know that as well as I do." He groaned and reluctantly pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of him but got over it knowing my brother was downstairs.

"We'll continue this tonight, but right now I am going to make you come."

"Edward what are you- oh, oh god." I grasped the sheets tightly in my hands as his tongue made contact with my clit and his fingers pumped in and out of my slick wet heat.

"Edward, we really shouldn't-oh my god." I gasped as his tongue dove into my center repeatedly as his fingers traded spots with his tongue.

His tongue was magic moving in and out of me as his fingers pinched and rolled my clit making me go crazy.

"Come on my tongue Bella, if you can't come around my dick I still want you to come."

"Oh god, oh god, Edward baby, sooooo goooood." I moaned as he licked from my clit all the way back to my entrance and then-I gasped loudly, sitting up slightly as I came all in his mouth.

He didn't miss a drop as he licked up everything I gave him. I was leaning up on my elbows panting so hard, my heart almost beating through my chest and a light sheen of sweat coating my body. He licked and licked and licked until my orgasm stopped rocking through my body and I had nothing left.

I fell back into the pillows as he licked my slit once more, pausing to kiss my clit before making his way up my body and stopping to kiss my lips.

"See, that didn't take long." He said with a cocky smirk, I couldn't help but glare at his cocky ass.

"You suck."

"I didn't think that sucked did you? Because if you did then I could always do it again." He whispered seductively in my ear, taking his cock in his hands and rubbing it against my clit and down my slit, coating it in the wetness that instantly reformed there.

"Edward." I moaned in warning.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you moan my name." he slipped his head inside and I almost lost it.

"If you start something you know we cannot finish Edward Anthony Cullen then we will not have sex tonight."

He was up and off the bed so fast I barely registered the motion as I looked at him in amusement as he pulled his boxers back on and threw me my clothes.

"You know becoming a mom made you mean. Do you not know when I am playing anymore?"

"Do you not know when I am making an empty threat anymore?" I asked cockily as I slipped off the bed and made a show of slipping my panties back on. His eyes darkened.

"That was cold." He whispered as he walked over to me and enveloped my half naked body in his arms.

"Got you up didn't it?" I whispered seductively in his ear as he caressed my bare back.

"I don't know, you tell me." He said while pushing his very hard friend into my stomach.

"Not fair."

"Now you know how I feel." He gave my butt a good smack before going to the closet to get dressed.

I huffed and pulled my clothes on before heading down stairs, after counting to ten of course. My little angels were running around the living room chasing each other while Ethan and Jazz sat at the kitchen counter watching them in amusement.

"Hey big brother."

"Hey baby girl." He said while giving me a big hug.

"You still going to take the kids to Esme and Carlisle's tonight?"

"Yep, I keep my promises. I thought I could hang out again until I have to take them over there at six so you can get ready. When does it start" he asked curiously as he watched Edward come down the stairs, wearing cargo shorts, a green long sleeve shirt, black tennis shoes and a black flat bill. I swear Ethan is the spitting image of his father in every way.

"Starts at eight but I have to be there by seven-thirty to overlook everything."

He nodded his head as Edward came over and gave Ethan a hug, whispering something in his ear that made Ethan light up instantly. He looked up at his father with an excited look and Edward just nodded with a wink.

"Hey Jasper." Edward said politely, he is trying. I smiled at him as he stepped around the counter to grab something to drink from the fridge.

"Edward." I looked up at him to see his jaw was clenched. Will he ever like the love of my life? The father of my children? I mean really is that so hard for me to ask?

"What are we doing today Mom?" Ethan asked while turning on his stool to look at me. He looked so cute in his flat bill, V-neck and blue jeans.

"Well since Dad had to go to work yesterday I thought we could all just hang around the house today until you guys go to grandma and grandpas."

"Sounds cool." He said with a smile and I couldn't hold myself back from hugging him any longer.

I kissed his cheek and he smiled brightly before turning back to his little sister and brother. Sophie was in pink pants and a long sleeve blue shirt that matched perfectly, Ethan is good at this. Masen was wearing blue jeans that were slightly rolled up and a stripped long sleeved collar shirt.

"Good job kid." I whispered to Ethan as Sophie spotted me and started running for me, I caught Ethan's grin as I caught my little princess in my arms.

"Mommy!" Soph yelled in my ear before attacking my face with kisses.

"Sophie!" I mock yelled as she continued her assault. I saw Masen on Edward's hip from the corner of my eye and smiled.

"Dress up time mommy!" Sophie squealed with excitement. I looked at the clock in the living room to see that she was right.

"Your right Miss Soph. Why don't you run on upstairs and start looking and I will be right there to help?"

"Okay!" she yelled excitedly and hit the floor running as soon as I set her down.

"SO, I got her dressed for nothing?" Ethan asked with a sour face.

"Yeah, sorry buddy if I had known you were up I would have told you not to worry about it. Friday dress up is a tradition since she was old enough to walk. Same time every Friday, even during school week but that time changes. But thank you for getting her dressed, it was a sweet gesture baby." I said while kissing his cheek.

The sour look was gone instantly and replaced by a big goofy grin, I patted his back as I walked past to join little miss dress up.

"MOMMY!"

"Coming baby!" I yelled back as I got halfway up the stairs, I am getting too old for stairs. I thought with a chuckle as I reached Sophie's room.

"What's the verdict baby?" I asked as I sat down on her small little bed.

"This one!" She said loudly as she held up her pink leotard and her fluffy orange and pink tutu that matched.

"Fairy princess?" I asked with a smile as she rocked back and forth on her small little feet.

"Yeah." She said with a bob of her head, she is so damn cute.

"Okay, you got it. Let's get you dressed."

Once she was in her little costume I had her slip on her pink shiny flip flops, her wings, and her little plastic tiara.

"You look beautiful princess Sophie!"

She squealed excitedly as she turned in front of her small full length mirror hanging beside her closet doors.

"Come on let's go and see your commoners." I love indulging her.

She took my hand as I led her out of the room and to the top of the stairs where I let go of her hand so I could go ahead of her and announce her just as I did every time mom and dad and Jasper were here when she would dress up.

"Presenting the beautiful, kind, and loving Fairy Princess Sophie Swan!" I presented with a smile as my baby came down the stairs with a giant smile on her face, making everyone else smile as she twirled for them.

"Oh Sophie baby you look so beautiful." Edward complimented with a smile as he put Masen down.

"Thank you daddy." She said as Masen ran over to her to give her a big hug and kiss on the cheek, telling her she was the prettiest princess in the whole wide world.

My heart swelled as I looked up at the boys, tears in my eyes as they chuckled at the scene before them. I cleared my throat, calming myself down a little. My emotions are everywhere I swear they are.

"Why don't you and Princess Sophie go into the living room and pick out a movie and the rest of us will be in in a second."

"OKAY!" They both yelled excitedly, grabbed hands and ran into the living room. I shook my head with a smile, my babies together.

"It's great isn't it?" Edward whispered while pulling me into his arms, looking into the living room as I did, watching our babies together for the first time as siblings.

"Yeah it is." I whispered back while looking up at him, my head still resting flat on his chest.

He looked down at me lovingly and took the safe route and kissed my nose. I smiled, the things my brother can evoke. He squeezed me tightly in his arms one more time before we all headed into the living room to have a family day.

**~~~~~~~~~Making Amends~~~~~~~~~**

At about six Jasper went ahead and took the kids to Esme and Carlisle's, they had their clothes and everything else they needed. With a promise that we would pick them up tomorrow afternoon they were off and Edward and I were left to get dressed for the night.

"Bella! You ready yet baby?" Edward yelled from the bathroom as I clasped my bra and stepped into my matching panties, he is going to love this.

"Almost, just gotta slip my dress on!" I called from inside the closet.

"Can I watch?"

"Better stay out! You can see tonight!"

I grumbled and whined as he walked around the bedroom as I finished getting ready. I pulled on my black quarter sleeved bodycon dress that barely hit mid-thigh and hugged my curves perfectly. Then I slipped on my black high heels that tied into a bow.

I slipped on my promise ring and put in my dangle earrings before smoothing out my dress and walking out of the closet to a wolf whistle.

"You look beautiful Bells."

"Thank you. You look so handsome Edward." I said while walking over to him, smoothing out his suit jacket.

"Thanks. Let's get going before I throw you on the bed and have my way with you."

"That doesn't sound too bad." I said cheekily.

"Don't even tempt me." He growled, as he snaked his arm around my waist and led me out of the room.

"Don't worry, we'll be alone tonight soon enough." I promised with a kiss to his cheek.

Tonight could not come soon enough. I thought with a sigh as we got into his truck and headed to the hotel that was holding the benefit for the night.

"Hey Bella, don't you look gorgeous?" Ang said as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey, you look great too."

"Who's this hottie?" she whispered as she eyed Edward who was standing awkwardly behind me.

"This is Edward, Edward this is my friend Angela."

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward spoke up immediately, stepping forward when I grabbed his arm and held his hand out for Angela to shake.

"Pleasure is all mine, really. I didn't know you were back together." Edward's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as he looked from Angela to me.

"Angela is one of the few people at the store that knows."

He nodded in understanding as Angela just looked at me with a smile. I will hear about this come Monday.

"Well, anyway Donny is looking for you the poor guy is lost his head." I groaned, why did he chose tonight to go crazy?

"Alright, I'll find him. Thanks."

"Mhm, catch up with you later."

I waved to her as Edward and I walked through people in search of my crazy assistant who could be anywhere at this point.

"Who is Donny?" Edward whispered in my ear as we passed the bar.

"My assistant, he gets more stressed than I do some times."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I looked around the back and instantly spotted him, he stuck out like a sore thumb and I was surprised I hadn't noticed him sooner. I pulled Edward in the direction my eyes had gone and hurried toward him.

"Donny everything okay? Ang told me you were high rolling again." I tried a joking approach to see if he would calm down some.

"Bella, not funny baby. I'm sorry I just, nothing went good today and even though the electricians came and fixed everything I am so worried everything is just going to blow or stop working or just-"

"Donny, breath. Its okay, if I'm not worried then there is no reason to be worried. Its okay, everything will be fine. Now would you just calm down?"

"Okay, thanks boo." He said after taking a deep breath, and then his eyes caught sight of my companion who was watching our interaction with a slight scowl. So overprotective even when he doesn't need to be.

"Who is this hunk of man you have with you Bells?" he asked with a flirtatious smile that sent Edward the wrong idea as he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to his side.

"Donny this is Edward, Edward this is my gay assistant slash secretary Donny." Edward blanched when I said gay, slightly calming down.

"Gosh Bella why do you always have to ruin my fun by introducing me as gay on the first meeting."

"Sorry babe but I would hate to have seen him ruin your pretty face because you were flirting with me."

"Well that's true. It's nice to finally meet you Edward, I'm glad you and her are back together and in a way I'm not because you are gorgeous." He said with a wink, making Edward blush slightly as he shifted awkwardly. I don't think he has ever been hit on by a man before.

"Um, well uh. Thanks I guess. It's uh, nice to meet you too."

"Oh calm down man candy I look but I don't touch I promise. Besides I have a man, and you and Bella are just too perfect to try and steal you away from her."

Edward couldn't say anything and it was all I could do to keep from laughing my ass off, he was adorable as he open and closed his mouth like a gaping fish.

"Oh there he is now, I will catch up with you later lovely."

"Bye Donny." We kissed each other's cheeks before he walked by, not without giving Edward's butt a good slap that made him jump about ten feet in the air.

"Well, maybe I do touch." He said with a wink before disappearing into the crowd.

Edward whirled back around to look at me as I finally busted out laughing, he looked mortified.

"It's not funny." His voice was strained, he was embarrassed.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. It isn't funny, well it is but I'm sorry I shouldn't laugh." I said while wiping the corner of my eyes where some tears started forming.

He pouted slightly and I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in close, giving him a pout of my own that I knew he couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry Eddie, will you forgive me?" I asked while batting my eye lashes at him, knowing he couldn't resist that either.

"You know I forgive you baby, but you gotta make it up to me later you know?" he said with a slight smile and a glint in his eyes.

I pulled him in closer until my lips were at his ear.

"Anything you want." I whispered in his ear and kissed it lightly.

He groaned low to where only I could hear him, he snaked his arms around my waist and held me tight, unable to move for a very _big _reason.

"I love you." He whispered against my hair as he rubbed my back.

"I love you too."

"I can't wait for tonight."

Me either baby, me either.

"God Bella, I have been waiting for this all day." Edward said against my skin as we stumbled our way up the last stair case to the third floor.

"So have I Edward, so have I." I gasped as he inched my dress up my hips and pulled it over my head.

He stopped when he saw my treat for him, my Chantilly Lace Strappy Thong Panty and Bra set, from the way he was looking at me I thought he was going to devour me right then and there.

"God I think you are trying to kill me." He rasped out while picking me up and laying me down on the bed and covering my body with his as he kicked off his shoes and jacket.

"I'm guessing the heels stay on?" I gasped as he kissed up and down my neck while I worked the buttons of his shirt.

"Hell yes they do." I giggled softly while pushing his shirt from his shoulders to reveal his perfectly sculpted chest.

"I need you Bella, now." He growled softly while pushing his pants and boxers off in one motion.

"Then have me, we have all night."

His lips were on mine once again as he caressed my breasts through my bra, making me moan as he grinded his hard on into my covered center.

"Edward," I groaned, my hands twisting in his hair as he kneaded my breasts and licked my neck.

The next thing I knew he was pulling my panties down my legs until they were discarded onto the floor with the rest of our clothes. His hands moved down my body and down to my hips as he positioned himself at my entrance, looking into my eyes he pushed in completely.

"I'm going to make you feel better than ever before Bella, I promise you." He whispered, no promised as he looked deeply into my eyes.

"Then show me." I whispered back with love and want. Arching my back until my chest was up against his and there was no room between us.

He smirked slightly before pulling back out and until just the tip was still inside of me and slammed back in. My hands fisted in the sheets as he did this repeatedly-just like this morning-and sped up with every thrust of his hips.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." He chanted, groaning slightly on each word as we thrust our hips together.

"Oh Edward, oh I love you. I'm so close baby,"

"Me too Bells, come with me beautiful."

He grabbed the head board and hovered above me as he thrust even faster and harder, making me see stars. He pushed his hips down as he thrust until his pelvis began brushing against my slit with every thrust and he began hitting my g-spot repeatedly.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, OH GOD!" I screamed as my orgasm ripped through me violently, pushing Edward over the edge directly after, he roared and tensed above me as he spilled into me.

"Oh Bella, god this morning was amazing but I think that this was even better." He whispered as he looked into my eyes lovingly.

"I think both were pretty amazing." I whispered back as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"The night is still young."

"Mmm, that it is, that it is."

And with that I pushed him over, staying connected as his back landed on the mattress and I was now sitting atop him. His eyes widened and he smiled widely as his hands rested on my bare hips, I smiled seductively and ran my hands up my torso, making his eyes widen, and up my still covered breasts and to my neck.

He watched in amazement and curiosity at what I was up to, I gathered my hair in my hands and let it go as I let my hands travel back down my shoulders, my arms, down my breasts until I reached the bottom of my bra and reached around until my fingers grazed the clasps.

"Edward baby?" I whispered seductively as he looked at me with hungry dark eyes as I sat on top of him, slightly moving my hips to create just enough friction as he watched me.

"Yes?" he asked breathlessly, voice sounding strained as he watched in anticipation.

"You want me don't you?"

He swallowed hard, unable to speak as he heard the first clasp come undone, he nodded his head as I moved my hips a little more than before. Grounding down on him and making him groan slightly.

"All of me?" I asked with a lift of my brow, biting down on the left side of my bottom lip.

"Every. Last. Inch." He whispered, each word accentuated with a thrust of his hips.

"Mm," I moaned, letting the last clasp slip from my fingers. He sat up almost instantly, making me gasp with his sudden movement that made him go even deeper.

He pulled the straps from my shoulders and pulled the material away and threw it to the floor, never taking his eyes from mine as he did this. His hands moved from my hips, up my torso, my breasts, my shoulders and then to my face.

"You are so beautifully sexy it's almost a sin." He whispered with conviction.

"You're just saying that."

"No Bella, I'm not. You are the only woman I have ever been with and you are the only one I will ever be with."

My eyes watered at his words, there was so much passion and love in his voice. He took my face in his hands so gently, making me look into his eyes.

"Edward,"

"Bella, I know a lot has happened and we said a lot of things but I never stopped loving you and I never will baby. We're together now that's all that matters, I never want to be apart from you ever again."

"Oh Edward baby, it's okay, we're fixing things."

"I know baby, I just love you so much and I have missed you so very much. You're the mother of my children, the love of my life, my high school sweet heart. You're all I will ever need."

"I love you, so much. You're all I'll ever need."

With this he grabbed my waist and pulled me into him as our lips found one another's, we made love again, and again, and again.

It was the night that would begin our journey to fix everything, become a true family, and finally be together like we once were.


End file.
